


Practice

by 1shinymess (magpie4shinies)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie4shinies/pseuds/1shinymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted as a fill on the suitsmeme as <a href="http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=2646#t2646">How Do You Get to Carnegie Hall</a>. The prompt was "bondage. I don't care who is being tied up, but I want bondage. Using neckties."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

It starts out with drinks the day after Mike signs Tom Keller. Somehow, _only one, have you ever seen a drunk man on a bicycle? Only funny for everyone else_ becomes three Belgium ales, taller than Mike's used to and definitely more potent.

He's halfway through his third when Harvey starts in on his clothes.

"Ties like that are an affront to menswear," he's saying. He leans forward and flicks it and sneers--fondly, in Mike's only slightly inebriated opinion--at Mike. "Second only to skinny jeans."

Mike snorts because that, at least, they agree on, but his eyes follow Harvey's hand as it returns to rest on his knee. He's sprawled out in a black leather chair set perpendicular from the couch where Mike is sitting, thighs spread just wide enough to aid his vest in directing the eye of any observer downward automatically.

Harvey's proximity is triggering thoughts he doesn't usually let himself have around the other man, and the ale is providing distance from all the reasons why he has that policy. "They aren't _that_ bad. I can think of _at least_ one good use for them."

Harvey snorts. "Only one?" he asks, smirking.

"It's a good example," Mike says, shrugging. "I only need one."

Harvey tilts his head. "OK, kid: not that I believe you'll make me change my mind, but hit me. I've got to hear it."

Mike looks at him as though considering the request, tapping his lower lip with the mouth of his bottle. It's more of a test than anything, to see how aware Harvey is of the tension between them.

His eyes drift lower for a moment at Mike's minor manipulation, focus on Mike's mouth like he wants. Then Harvey meets his eyes, briefly inscrutable, and Mike doesn't look away. Harvey's smirk returns. "Throwing in the towel already?"

Mike's stomach is a mess of nerves he tries not to show. "It's more of a show than a tell thing," he explains. He sets his ale down and stands up. "I could..." he waves vaguely.

Harvey leans back just a little, getting comfortable in the chair so he can watch Mike at a new angle. "You've got my attention."

Mike smiles and moves around him to the back of the chair, watching Harvey's expression blank briefly in confusion as he passes.

"I'll need a volunteer from the studio audience," Mike says from behind Harvey, hands loosening the knot and then destroying it completely. He's kind of glad this is one of his old ties: he knows how much damage they can take.

 _Moment of truth,_ he thinks. Harvey twists just a little, turns his head to eye Mike thoughtfully. After a long, tense moment, he sets his beer down. The look on his face says he better like what Mike's planning.

Mike swallows, eyes briefly closing in relief before he's back on task, tugging the long strip of fabric free from his collar. Harvey's still watching him curiously, and a little incredulously, like he's finally getting where Mike's going with this and doesn't believe he's ballsy enough to see it through.

"Hands," Mike says, voice a little rough.

"I have them, yes," Harvey says, testingly.

Bastard. Mike smiles a little. "Face forward and put your hands behind your back."

Harvey gives him another disbelieving, challenging look, and then he does it.

Mike swallowed to moisten his very dry throat and--very carefully--begins winding the tie around his wrists. He crosses it between them once, but only once, because this isn't a scene, they haven't negotiated anything. This is more like...an audition. Not even that, if he thinks about it. Practice, maybe.

If Harvey's hands stay where they are, it's more because of his choice than Mike's skills at tying knots.

Mike steps back and forces himself to take two slow breaths before he moves around the chair, in front of Harvey. They lock eyes for a long moment.

 _Is this OK?_ he asks with the tilt of his head and a flick of his eyes to Harvey's shoulders.

As always, the curve of Harvey's mouth and his direct stare respond _impress me._

Mike undoes the first two buttons of his shirt and kneels.


End file.
